maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Down2Business
The Trio Hi, you seem to have removed the links to the individual Trio members in the Punchinello Crime Family page. Keep in mind that a wikia wiki is not necessarily Wikipedia, and more specific & shorter articles may be created instead of only overview-type ones. So, in this case, the Trio can have its overview article, but each member - their own page as well. And the individual articles wouldn't just have their names or smth, they would include their infoboxes, fight strategies, etc. That's why I reverted your edit. Anyway, thanks for your additions to the wiki! ;) --TheBearPaw 21:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, true, the Trio's backstories may be the same, but each member has his own weapon, room he occupies in the mansion, number of mobsters around him, fight stategy, his own pic, to name a few differences. I think that every character no matter how minor or how connected with another one should have his/her own article. That's the universal practice around other wikias as well. ;) --TheBearPaw 10:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Crime family capitalization Hi again. You capitalized the Punchinello Crime Family page to PCF, but such is an unnecessary capitalization - this is not a unique compound phrase. E.g.: Genovese crime family, or the very Bonanno crime family, whose example you provided, as you can see, are not capitalized. --TheBearPaw 10:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Allright, first of all, you have to understand that wikia editing is a community process and you have to be prepared to have anything that you add here be mercilessly edited (if there are substantial grounds for that) by other editors. There's no reason to get upset or angry about that. :Be it "where the caps go", as you say, or any other Max Payne Wiki bit, with each edit I strive to improve anything I quickly can. :Now, continuing with the capitalization issue, I must say that your justification for putting the caps on all words of the title "to prevent the title looking sloppy" are rather ridiculous. The words "crime family" are not unique to be capitalized; they are just common nouns following the last name of the gangster Punchinello. The grammatically correct way to write it is: "Punchinello crime family," and there is nothing "sloppy" about that. This is not really something that could even be discussed, or called into vote, as edit wars often call for, you can not add your preferred spelling/writing to a community project if it is grammatically incorrect (for instance, I can't just start changing Max Payne into Max Pane just because I prefer it; It would simply be erroneous). So, what's your say on this? Or, will you be quick to once more change back to your version if I revert your edit again? :P.S. Don't forget to sign your talk page posts with --~~~~. --TheBearPaw 10:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Again, I come here to reject your reasoning behind the "crime family" capitalization. "its in all wikias, so we can navagate easier"? You seem to not be listening to my explanations at all: Wikipedia, the exemplary wiki does not capitalize these words. As leave the common, non-unique nouns uncapitalized indeed do other prominent wikis. For example, the Fallout wiki "The Vault": combat shotgun (same simple words), Wookiepedia here & here, just to yet again throw examples. And if you do see the non-unique compound phrases capitalized on other wikis, those are simply grammatical mistakes. ::And what's with the apprehension of not wanting your edited pages to be touched? No editor can own a page. Anyone, at any time, is allowed to edit or add to a community project, that's what the wiki in the Max Payne Wiki stands for. --TheBearPaw 22:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Owning pages There is no credit for just creating a page, no honor, no achievement, and I neither have nor take any merits. This is an ordinary wiki where good faith editors come to make contributions, be it putting a missing dot at the end of a sentence or creating entire articles. The definition of "editor" could be applied to them all. The stub line I place is just meant to indicate that a page has only the rudimentary info so far and could be expanded. The article is then categorized in the stub category where such short and incomplete pages can easily be found. Editors (be it me at some time in the future when I have time or someone else) could then quickly locate and expand them. + We still have the ongoing argument about the crime family capitalization above. Perhaps you've changed your mind about the issue? --TheBearPaw 10:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : No, creating a full article and putting a dot require different amounts of effort, I never said such edits were equal. What does that have to do with anything? What I was referring to, and you seem to have missed, is the definition of "editor" or "contributor" which you seem to have rejected earlier, describing the viable minor edits as "stupid for stupid reasons" and even establishing who "can edit" and who can not. :"how can vlads car be expanded? whats there to add? and whos going to add it? like i said before, theres nothing more to say about it. ''" :Who? Have you even read my post above at all? ''(be it me at some time in the future when I have time or someone else). After the release of Max Payne 3, as my experience with other new game releases on wikia says, I expect the number of editors here to increase a hundredfold. The more detailed wiki is inevitable and I would not worry about the future lack of contributors. Just some quick thoughts on what the "Vladimir Lem's Mercedes" article might include: the specific chapters in games it appears in, who was in the car, where did the car go, what happened in the car, where was Max driven by it, its affiliation to the Russian Mafia (an infobox of a, for example, world item (such does not exist yet, I believe, and will have to be created) might be placed in the page), its appearance (exterior, interior (if seen)), picture gallery, "behind the scenes" section (if anything is found after some research). Clearly, with due diligence, there is enough to add there. : Concerning the crime family capitalization: then how do your respond to my numerous arguments above? Or, allow me to even rephrase it for you: Should the wiki be written in a grammatically correct way? :"how do you find pages on a wikia? if you want to look at a certain page how do you find it? " :You type the search word into the search bar. Again, what does that have to do with anything? --TheBearPaw 13:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Still waiting on your reply about the capital letters. --TheBearPaw 14:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Besides replying in completely off-topic posts, you appear to have refused to participate in our "Punchinello Crime Family" capitalization discussion. After providing ample reasons to why I see my edit as correct and giving you the courtesy time to acknowledge them, I decapitalized the article once again. Do not undo the edit unless you provide proper justification for such action. --TheBearPaw 20:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::My or your edits unrelated to the issue we are discussing (capitalization) are completely irrelevant. Your refusal to participate in a productive discussion, excessively uncivil behaviour, and the continued reversal of a viable edit, which was supported by reasonable arguments, are all intolerable acts.--TheBearPaw 16:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Please edit with respect Hi there, I'm a staff member at Wikia, and we're receiving reports of edit disputes happening on this wiki. I can tell you're a dedicated editor and are frustrated with the interactions you're experiencing here, however, it's very important that you treat your fellow editors with respect and try to negotiate compromises with them. If you don't, then your behavior may be considered harassment, and that is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use (and is grounds for banning). Please consider this your one warning: if you do not learn to cooperate with your fellow editors, you will be removed from editing. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:congratulations Your retirement is not something I want or would celebrate. Discussing challenged edits and refraining from insults is what is required of you, though. I hope you will heed the criticism and will return to continue to help grow the wiki. --TheBearPaw 13:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Brutalidade Policial Gostei muito de seu vídeo.Parabéns, eu ja zerei Max Payne 1 e 2 várias vezes mas isso acho que nunca conseguiria. Meus Parabéns B.B 00:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC)B.B hensleyB.B 00:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) TheBearPaw Não estou gostando do comportamento do "TheBearPaw".Concorda? Temos que fazer algo!!!! Re:Criticism I never criticize anyone for doing useful edits, such is an outrageous statement. If I initiate a dialogue with a user, it is always meant to either provide support to them or discuss any challenged edits to find a compromise/solution. Finally, I fail to understand why you would think I need, if you may, your personal seal of approval that my edits are useful (a subjective quality) to you specifically. Please understand that I do not edit for you, my viable edits are improvements to the wiki, be they of grammatical nature or dealing with content, be they minor or more substantial. --TheBearPaw 12:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : I suggest you familiarize yourself with what exactly vandalism is (e.g. here), before you shamelessly accuse anyone of it. Or when the italic style or caps are necessary. I never once criticised you expanding pages, never criticized you not placing the necessary words in italic or putting caps, instead I just went and changed them. But when you started undoing legitimate corrections (with no justified reason no less), of course I did start to complain. Good luck on any wiki you're working. --TheBearPaw 13:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Your ignorance is astounding. You seem to not understand just what exactly "artistic or literary treasures" are at all and yet again you are talking about article ownership which I have already complained to you about long time ago. It is fruitless to argue with you until you fully understand the general policies of wikis. --TheBearPaw 12:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Comportamento !!! Não estou gostando é do comportamento de TheBearPaw. Ele faz de tudo para ficar na frente de todos os outros,editando pagínas,colocando letras maiúsculas,palavras em itálicopara ficar com um grande número de páginas. Desculpe encomoda-lo pois já sabe disso e por estar ocupado em outra Wiki. O que posso fazer? B.B Hensley 22:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Original capital letters It is a fairly common mistake to capitalize common nouns, especially when naming articles. Some fail to make a distinction, for example, between an ordinary item in the game and, for instance, a game chapter title; here, one would be a combination of common nouns while the other - a proper and unique title phrase. --TheBearPaw 17:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :You are constantly bringing up points I already mentioned to you extensively before. It's a pity that, back then, you would probably not read my posts at all but, instead, curse and revert edits. Perhaps your should the old comment now. The Fallout Wiki and Wookieepedia who enforce the common noun decapitalization policy are two of the biggest wikis on this system. With 13,413 and 85,119 pages on them respectfully and a massive amount of admins and time-tested policies, they leave your examples provided in the dust. It is laughable that you would even consider the GTA and Manhunt wikis here a majority. They simply lack users with the initiative or will to enforce the decapitalization rules. Moreover, Wikia is right to differentiate itself from some policies of Wikipedia, as the reason why Wikia was created was to expand on Wikipedia, who limits the extensive nature of content. But when we are talking about grammar, the most fundamental rules that govern every written submission, then those Wikipedia grammar rules are universal and no doubt apply here. :Please do not embarrass yourself again and read my previous posts on your talk page before you start to ask about anything again. Plus, you can vent any discontent of English grammar you have to your English teacher instead of me, and this way stop wasting both of our time. --TheBearPaw 12:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Any unregistered user could have raised this issue to editors of any seniority or contributions donated, to bureaucrats even, and he would have been right. Grammar application is undebatable and universal. Please understand this; maybe even read these curved words slowly or (and) aloud until the cogwheels inside your head will finally start to turn. With your constant off-topic talk deviations and glaring ignorance of the most fundamental policies of conduct and editing, you have more that once proven yourself an incredibly immature and incompetent contributor who simply can not be taken seriously. Will you once again raise another ridiculous argument about the capitalization issue (I have lost count how many there were) which I will have to shoot down? Go devote your time to other activities than this altercation you are never going to win. --TheBearPaw 21:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your brand new Max Payne wiki Yeah, good luck with that wiki. You might want to call it "The Max Payne wiki which ignores grammar." And you might want to invite your Portuguese friend there too; he would write articles in Portuguese alongside your poor English and would change the pictures your added; the both of you will make a perfect team. In addition to all things Max Payne, you could also discuss other conspiracy theories there, such as the US not landing people on the Moon, Obama not being and American, etc, as you are an adept conspiracy theorist - I am in awe. However, the only thing you can do before Max Payne 3 comes out is to try to grow up and come back a more mature and intelligent contributor, who can take criticism and admit when he is wrong. Hey, about them red links, you might want to learn why editors place them, here's a link, I heard you simply love links. Any of these I ever placed on the wiki I intend to turn into articles. --TheBearPaw 22:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Find Nice, an interesting video. Shows the original game back when it was still in the mother's womb. --TheBearPaw 22:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Messages I didn't reply to your last message because it was just being negative about a new skin. I was ordered to change the skin on here by my bosses and I did leave a message on BearPaw's page telling him about it. I'm not trying to crown myself ruler of any Wiki, merely doing my job. - Wagnike2 13:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :* You also aren't part of this wiki according to your talk page. What's your point? - Wagnike2 13:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :* Your point is you are just arguing because you can. If BearPaw wanted adminship, he could've asked or made a formal request to adopt this Wiki. If you read the top of my talk page, you can see that BearPaw was fine with the skin change. Your talk page has shown that you have a history of arguing with people and being confrontational. Please stop involving yourself in this Wiki and in confrontation with me, especially since you've claimed to have moved on from here. - Wagnike2 13:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adminship Well, thank you for considering me worthy of an Admin position, I guess. I noticed your argument with Wagnike2 about the new skin&background. Yes, you are absolutely right that editors should discuss changes done to the wiki and reach compromises if there are differing opinions. But then again, the Max Payne Wiki did not have any active admins at the time of the skin change to negotiate with the Wikia Content Team. My personal opinion about the new skin is kind of neutral. Yes, Max Payne 3 has not been released yet, but the new design could be considered as something like decorating a Christmas Tree, celebrating the anticipation. Some wikis do that (for example I saw the Deus Ex wiki change before the release of the third title of the series to new backgrounds and colors), others don't, e.g. The Vault. Actually, If I remember it right, the skin of this wiki before the new one, was Max Payne 3-themed as well, only with a dark color palette instead of light, so the site has not really had a proper skin based on the first two games at all. In any case, I will try to apply for adminship during the next few days as it would be good to get the clean-up tools they have. There are some candidates for deletion pages I would like to erase and we need protection against any potential spammers/vandals here (even if there were few of them so far). --TheBearPaw 15:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Angry? What's the matter? --TheBearPaw 20:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't know what mushrooms you're eating, but, in any case, there are some Max Payne Wiki written style guideline proposals in a forum thread I started and you, like any editor here, are invited to express your opinion about them there. That is if you do indeed plan to contribute to the wiki here, if not, sorry to be botherin' you. --TheBearPaw 02:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't know anything about censoring here, and, if it exists, I wouldn't really be able to do anything about it. You can try contacting Wikia with your complaint if you want. --TheBearPaw 20:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Mad Max Hah, interesting theory. ;) Damn, it's been a very long time since I watched the Max Max films, I hardly remember practicaly anything about them, just some unforgettable scenes, like the little helicopter, leather suits, a kid with a boomerang, raiders, the thunderdome where gladiators fought; wow you stirred up some nostalgia, I will have to rewatch those films again soon. ;) No doubt, Mad Max had great influence on many new works that came after them; Fallout post-apocalyptic games, for example, of which I am a fan as well, took many elements from those films. But I guess the answer to the question of what exactly inspired the character of Max Payne lies only in Sam Lake's genius, twisted mind. ;) --TheBearPaw 22:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC)